


keep whispering (love)

by peekapeekaboo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peekapeekaboo/pseuds/peekapeekaboo
Summary: You changed my life with your magic. Keep shining, my love—never stop.





	keep whispering (love)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about 3.5 years ago (shit) for an exchange and forgot about it but since i remembered this exists i'm posting it. the song is "perfect" by nell, and the english translation i used is from [here](http://www6.princessoftea.com/?s_token=1529298020.0350805254&kw=online+music&term=degree%20in%20music%20business&term=music%20history%20degree%20online&term=download%20music&term=dedicated%20music%20server&backfill=0&tdfs=0).

_It looks perfect._

Oh, nothing compares to you. You worry and worry about what people say about your appearance but haven't I told you that it doesn't matter? Because you're perfect. You shine so bright—all the world's darkness cannot diminish you.

_Your soft skin that shyly trembles  
Your hair that is tangled with sweat_

Why are you shaking? You have nothing to be afraid of. You deserve the stars in the sky and more. Your hair is soft to the touch and your skin glistens with a sort of magic that's unforgettable—like when you're out there performing and the crowd is cheering and I know they're as starstruck as I am.

_Your eyes that look at me, your confidence…_

Now your gaze is on me and I'm the one that can't stop trembling—you've got that aura about you, eyes that are focused but gentle. You're passionate and you give your all doing what you love. You inspire me in so many ways, but mostly I just melt into your arms when I see you.

_The softness of your finger touching my body  
The breaths that flow in between your lips_

Your hands tell stories more vividly than mine, you know. You always say that my hands are so expressive or something when I skate, but the way you trace words and colors onto my skin—the way your breath warms my hurting joints, the way your lips leave me tingling all over—God, it drives me crazy. Every day, every moment, you drive me crazy.

_Your song that you whisper to me quietly  
Your scent that is more alluring than anything else in the world_

You start humming a bit of the "Sonatina" and our hands are laced together and we're as close as can be. The piece sounds even more beautiful coming from your lips, and the next time I'm on the ice I don't think I can feel it the same way. You've changed me—did you know? You drew me in and captured me and suddenly I can't live without you. You have to stay with me, okay? Forever.

_Keep whispering love._

Neither of us know how we got here, but you fit so perfectly here at my side. You've burst into my life and given me a reason to love, allowed me to pour myself out in front of you and not be ashamed. You whispered your love to me in my darkest moments when my body threatened me the most; you sung to me when I was alone and without will to go on. When it's all over, my next song will be for you. I'm kissing you, reaching out to you. Don't let go.

May the world see your magic.

_Keep whispering._

**Author's Note:**

> (this was told from daisuke's pov)


End file.
